Down the Road
by NickiBabe
Summary: Jasper and Alice story to the song Down The Road by Kenny Chesney. One-shot. My first story so please be nice.


_**When I was a boy**_

_**Four houses down from me**_

_**Was a family with an only child**_

_**She was the only girl **_

_**In this whole world that could make me smile**_

13-year-old Jasper Whitlock walked out the door after another big fight with his father. He missed his mom, Anne, especially much at times like these. She had died of cancer when he was nine. Anne and Jasper had always been close. His father, James, had never been as close to him as his mother, but they still loved each other. This fight, just like most of the rest, had been about Anne. Looking down the road, he saw little Mary Alice. She was almost 12-years-old, a little over a year younger than him. She saw him and smiled sweetly and made her way up to him. "Hey Jazzy," she said. He smiled. She always knew how to make him smile.

_**Down the road**_

_**I made up reasons to go**_

_**Down the road**_

"Ally, would you mind if we go to your house," he asked her. She agreed and they walked hand-in-hand down the road to Alice's house.

_**Somewhere inside of me**_

_**There was something she took a liking to**_

_**When I asked her to marry me**_

_**She said she really wanted to**_

It was Alice's 22nd birthday. Jasper had taken her out to dinner at her favorite Italian resteraunt and now they were lying on a blanket in the park by the little pond. It was Alice's favorite place. Jasper was lying with Alice resting on his chest as he played with her short, black hair that he loved so much. "Alice, can you sit up for a second? I need to do something," he said. She sat up with a curious look on her face. He propped up on one knee and took a small, black box out of his pocket. Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Mary Alice, you have been my best friend since we were little. You always will be my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You are insane, funny, confident, and all-around beautiful. Will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" Alice's eyes watered and her heart swelled and soared. "Yes! I love you Jasper," she said as he gathered her in a hug."

_**Down the road**_

_**See what life's gonna hold**_

_**Down the road**_

_**Her mama wants to know  
Am I washed in the blood or just in the water?**_

_**Her daddy wants to know **_

_**If I make enough to take his daugher**_

Jasper and Alice were sitting down with Alice's parents, Robert and Leah. They had just announced their engagement. "Jasper, honey, I don't want no bad man with my baby. Are you a washed in the blood Christian man," asked Leah. "Yes, ma'am. My whole life, ma'am," Jasper replied courteously. "How much do you make a year, son? You best have enough to take care of my baby girl," Robert said. "Yes, sir. I will always take care of Alice," Jasper answered sincerely.

_**Down the road**_

_**Before he could let her go**_

_**Down the road**_

_**And now down the street from here**_

_**There's an engineer with an only son**_

_**And our baby girl says**_

_**She believes that he is the only one**_

_**Down the road**_

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the front porch swing of the house that used to belong to Jasper and his father growing up, but now belonged to them. They watched as their baby girl, Hailey, was hugging and laughing with the engineer's son, Jason; her boyfriend. They reminded Jasper and Alice of them when they were younger. "He's amazing. He's the only one for me," she had told them once.

_**Her mama wants to know**_

_**Is he washed in the blood or just in the water?**_

_**And I wanna know**_

_**That he makes enough to take my daughter**_

_**Down the road **_

_**When it comes time to go**_

_**Down the road**_

Jason and Hailey had just announced their engagement to Jasper and Alice. Jasper recalled the questions he had been asked when he and Alice had been in their place. "Are you washed in the blood or just in the water,"Alice asked, remembering the same. "The blood, miss," Jason said. "Do you make enough to take my daughter," Jasper asked. "Yes, sir; she'll have everything she wants as long as I am around," Jason said with a smile at his new fiance.

_**Down the road**_

_**You know I wanna help her go**_

_**Down the road**_

_**Down, down, down that road**_

_**Down, down. Down that road**_


End file.
